


Summer Storms

by clarebiscus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Singing, eli sings a song-you wont BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, gonna just title things like clickbait, hopefully this doesnt have spelling or tense errors, thrawn does not help anyone feel comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarebiscus/pseuds/clarebiscus
Summary: Eli sings the equivalent of Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen/Jeff Buckley and thinks about the summer storms on Lysatra. General discomfort ensues but that's normal for Eli. (Thrawn is unhelpful in this regard)
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Summer Storms

_“Clouds on the edge of summer’s dawn_

_Rolling in on the quiet breeze_

_I should have seen it coming_

_But I only knew the storm_

_When the rain surrounded me”_

Eli finishes the verse, softly. He isn’t particularly confident about his singing ability but he doesn’t want to give a half-attempt when Thrawn seems so genuinely interested. The blue alien sits attentively, staring at him with bright red eyes. Uncomfortable, Eli looks away and shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “It’s part of this old Lysatran ballad. Ma sang it a lot and there’s tons of verses that everyone knows. This one’s my favourite.”

“Why?”

Eli flushes. “It’s sort of romantic.”

“Is it? I understood the lyrics to be about a storm, was I misinterpreting?”

“No, that’s right, it’s just….” he thinks for a moment, wanting to phrase his explanation well.

He knows Thrawn is the type to take things literally, however the Chiss has studied enough art and unraveled enough multilayered schemes for Eli to know he could easily understand a silly love song if he really put his mind to it. Maybe he wants Eli to learn something from explaining, as usual. But what knowledge could he possibly attain from talking about a ballad he’d heard a thousand times? He rubs the bridge of his nose and speaks.

“Well…..the singer is comparing her love to a storm. She pays it no mind at the start when the clouds are just forming on the horizon.”

“The summer storms on Lysatra were something to see,” he recalls fondly, interrupting himself.

Thrawn watches him, like always, and he continues.

“She doesn’t realize the true extent of her feelings until the “storm” is raging and by then….”

Thrawn’s eyes are trained on him, expectant. Eli’s flick up to meet him, and suddenly the room is charged with _something_, and Eli is reminded of the way the air would seem to hum before the breaking of the storm, the way the heat and tension would make the hairs on his arms stand up in the summers on Lysatra. Charged with waiting, waiting, waiting.

Waiting for a change in the air.

Thrawn moves almost imperceptibly. A shift. Eli follows with his eyes.

Waiting for a drop of rain, the very first.

There is a hand on his face, slow, but not hesitant. It rests there coolly and Eli thinks his head must be burning up something terrible. He thinks his hand is shaking but he reaches out anyways, tracing a blue cheekbone with his fingers.

“By then?” Thrawn prompts, and Eli stares at him.

Waiting for the downpour.

“….It’s all around her,” he whispers.

There’s lips on his mouth and he doesn’t think he’ll ever speak again. The summer heat is broken, as well as the sluggishness of his senses. Cool rain drenching him, cool lips on his own. He sighs and kisses back, thinking of home.

**Author's Note:**

> my summaries are either some romantic quote or my ramblings found in my notes app . thats just how it is i guess. thanks 4 reading, and i really appreciate comments, id love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
